Minerva Visits a Psychologist
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: During the first war against Voldemort, the Ministry rules that all Hogwarts staff members must attend a session with a Wizarding psychologist. Minerva reveals more than she intends. ADMM.


**A/N:: I almost, at first, wanted to put this story in the Humor section, but it takes quite a different turn than I had expected at the end.**

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: 050- Spade**

**Minerva Visits a Psychologist**

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall. Allow me to introduce myself," a sweetly smiling woman said to Minerva. "My name is Doctor Grace Bryan. I assume you know why I'm here."

Minerva nodded distastefully. Of course she knew why the woman was there, but that was not at all to say Minerva actually agreed with the ludicrous idea of the Ministry interfering in Hogwarts yet again. This time, some small part of Cornelius Fudge's utterly incompetent brain evidently thought that since the first, and regrettably not the last, war with the Dark Lord had just begun, it would be a brilliant idea to make it mandatory for all Hogwarts staff members to undergo a session- and more, if deemed necessary- of counseling with an esteemed Wizarding psychologist.

"Then have a seat, please," Dr. Bryan said, indicating a fluffy sofa opposite her desk.

Minerva sat down, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring daggers from her emerald eyes towards the doctor. Dr. Bryan tilted her head slightly, sending her odd, spade-shaped earrings jangling at her neckline.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked Minerva.

"I've been better," Minerva smirked, wiping the smile off Dr. Bryan's pretty but somewhat plain face for a moment.

"And how does that make you feel?" Dr. Bryan continued, regaining her smile.

Minerva's lips parted slightly, her face glowing with red heat.

"You must be joking!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, we don't have an anger problem, now do we, Professor?"

"Of course not!"

Dr. Bryan laughed from nervous habit as she observed her clipboard and sketched a few notes to herself.

"Okay, just relax."

Relaxing was the last thing on Minerva's mind; how to get herself out of this misery and kill Fudge was more of her current mind-set.

"Now," Dr. Bryan continued. "Your friend Rolanda Hooch tells me you harbor some deep feelings for the Headmaster. Is this true?"

"Some _friend_!" Minerva muttered under her breath. "I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"I'm just trying to help," she replied. "What do you say we do a word association game? I'll say a word, and you tell me the first word that comes into your mind."

Minerva scowled. This was far too much like a game Rolanda herself would want Minerva to play just so Rolanda could find out any kind of information she wanted.

"Okay, then. First word: feel."

_Albus... No, no, no! I can't say that.._

"Um.. Touch."

"Good." Dr. Bryan scribbled on her clipboard. "Next word: sunshine."

_Albus. He's my sunshine... NO!_

"Warmth."

"Okay," Dr. Bryan said, writing again. "Laughter?"

_Albus. His laughter is like music... Oh, not again!_

"... Children."

"Very good," Dr. Bryan said. "Last word, now: lemon."

_Oh no!_

"Albus," Minerva replied without at first realizing she had said it out loud.

There was a brief moment in which neither of the women said a word. Minerva could feel Dr. Bryan staring at her rapidly coloring cheeks.

"I see..." Dr. Bryan replied.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Minerva insisted.

"But why not?" she asked. "Perhaps it will make you feel better. You need to make some sense of this."

"That's impossible," Minerva muttered under her breath, but this time she had the feeling Dr. Bryan had heard.

"You obviously feel something for the man."

"_HA_!" Minerva scoffed.

"You're in denial, I see."

"Denial?" Minerva asked, her eyes widening.

Well, it was true, of course, but Minerva didn't exactly want anyone knowing it!

"Obviously," Dr. Bryan replied with a nod. "Are you or have you ever been romantically involved with Dumbledore?"

"No," Minerva answered too quickly.

Dr. Bryan grinned.

"I'm only believing that because I can hear the bitterness in your voice. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Oh, right!" Minerva exclaimed sarcastically. "Because it's so incredibly easy to tell Albus Dumbledore that you're hopelessly in love with him, just so you can ruin your friendship while he rejects you for the rest of your life!"

Minerva's cheeks became pink again at the forwardness of her confession. Dr. Bryan shook her head.

"No one ever said it was easy to take such a big step, but why don't you give it a try? He does seem to fancy you.."

"How do you know?" Minerva asked sceptically.

"Well, he did mention you a few times in his session... I can't reveal any more than that, though. I apologize. It's all about confidentiality, you see."

Minerva shook her head; this didn't seem possible. Why was she revealing all of this to someone she didn't know, anyways?

"It'll be worth it," Dr. Bryan insisted. "I honestly think it would be best for you to tell him how you feel. He cares for you too much to allow it to ruin your friendship."

"But things will never be the same.."

"You're right," Dr. Bryan said. "Either way, things will never be the same. Either he doesn't feel the same, and he finds out how you feel, or he does feel the same and... Well, you get the picture."

Minerva clenched her fists together tightly. Dr. Bryan was right- she had to tell Albus how she felt about him. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

Minerva nodded, more to herself than to Dr. Bryan.

"I'll do it," she said at last.

Dr. Bryan smiled widely.

"That's wonderful," she said.

Dr. Bryan looked at her watch.

"Ah, and we're out of time. It was nice meeting you, Professor McGonagall."

The women shook hands as Minerva walked to the door, stopping and turning around before turning the doorknob.

"What will I do if he doesn't return my feelings?"

Minerva hated feeling so insecure about herself. Dr. Bryan laughed softly.

"Well, then, I suppose that's what I'm here for.." she admitted. "But I can only tell you that I highly doubt you shall need my services for that matter."

Dr. Bryan winked, leaving Minerva to wonder if the doctor had actually known more than she had let known. Minerva turned the doorknob at last, holding her head high, determined that she would not waste any precious time with Albus again without telling him of her love. She nodded resolutely.

"_Albus.. I love you_."

Yes, that would be sufficient..

**THE END**

**A/N:: Yes, I know this fic is pleading for a sequel. What do you think?**


End file.
